Frank Arellano (Breathing Again)
Frank Arellano is a character and an antagonist, as well as a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. He is a student of the Dupree High School. Pre-Apocalypse Dupree Secondary School Nothing is known about Frank's life before or as the outbreak began except that he liked to flirt with pretty girls and that he had a sister named Tamara. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 On The Breach Frank and Tamara make their first appearance on this episode, pointing their guns at Judith. Strangers Frank makes a knock knock joke to the survivor outside the classroom, annoying Karla, who complains about Frank's sick sense of humor. Later, Tamara comes out of the classroom, but is devoured, this leaves Frank devastated, and Judith is forced to drag him back into the classroom. Made to Suffer Karla notices the horn's blare is attracting the walkers and proposes to kill the remaining ones alongside Frank and Beth, but Frank is still in shock after witnessing his sister's death, Karla scolds him for being weak and tells him that cowards like him will end up becoming food for the walkers. Frank later arrives with Karla to save Zulemmy before she is killed when the walkers outnumber the survivors and Diana orders them to get into the back of her truck, using it to kill the remaining walkers, but ends up crashing it within the school. Frank survives without any injury, but Zulemmy is fatally wounded and cannot be saved. Frank tries to convince the group to save Zulemmy, but Karla assures him that she will die. Frank and Karla then engage in a fight, Frank gains the upper hand and is about to kill Karla until Fer shoots Zulemmy in the stomach. This enrages Frank and he shoots Brian in the chest out of revenge. Ikanaide Frank is seen in a flashback walking around the school holding Karla's hand, while Fer, Danna and Magdiel discuss how disgusting is that he likes to flirt with many girls. After the group sleeps, Danna awakes to a power cable banging against the window, she steps outside to see Frank and Omar preparing the truck for a quick getaway. Frank pulls a hunting rifle on Danna as Omar tries to talk her down, but things escalate. When Danna drops her weapon, Frank doesn't hesitate and immediately shoots Danna in the stomach with his rifle, instantaneously pouring blood from her stomach. After the events in the school, Frank is in the backseat of the truck with Omar, and Allison riding away in the truck,before they are stopped by two women. Season 2 Esperanza While Magdiel applies pressure to Danna's wound, Diana chases after Omar, Frank and Allison, who are fleeing the school in the pickup truck, she fires her gun at the truck, managing to shoot Frank through the neck. On the road, Omar tries to calm Frank by telling him that they won't let him die, and to apply pressure to the wound. Two women in a RV appear in front of them and block them the way, they order Allison, Frank and Omar to get out of the truck, they reluctantly do. Omar greets the girls calling them "his sisters", but they scold him for abandoning them. Mara says that he and the kids will be taken back to their camp, however, she notices the gunshot wound in Frank's neck, Frank says that it's not a big deal, but Tara explains that Frank will quickly die due to blood loss and that if he does, he will reanimate as a walker. Omar says that it would not happen, as Frank wasn't bitten. "It's not the bite what makes you turn. That thing, the infection, is on everybody. If you die, however you died, you come back as one of those things." Later on the night, while driving back to their camp, Mara notices everybody except Tara and her have fallen asleep, so she takes out her knife and stabs Frank in the head. Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Frank has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers. Death Killed By: *Diana (Caused) When Diana chases after Omar, Frank and Allison, who are fleeing the school in the pickup truck, she fires her gun at the truck, managing to shoot Frank through the neck. *Mara Later on the night, Mara notices Frank has fallen asleep, so she takes out her knife and stabs Frank in the head. Appearances Breathing Again Season 1 *On The Breach *Strangers *Made to Suffer *Ikanaide Season 2 *Esperanza Category:Antagonists Category:Breathing Again Characters Category:Dupree High School